Surprise
by OverSweetNightmare
Summary: Stenny! Slight Kyman! Continued from "Fat Free." Stan misses his Super Best Friend. Kenny wants to make Stan happy. Oh, surprise! Kyle's with Cartman! That's the LAST thing Stan wanted to hear. Can Kenny help Stan cope?


**A/N: Still not off Kyman… but why not have some Stenny? Yay.**

**Continued from "Fat Free." So, basically, it DOES have Kyman.**

**But it's from Stan's POV, and he likes Kenny. Sort of.**

**Kenny likes him a LOT.**

**Yeah.**

**~`'~**

It was a hot, hot day. That in itself was pretty shocking, but I guess it felt hot because _any_ sort of temperature change feels hot out here. Well. Unless it's a cold temperature change. Yeah I'll stop now.

Anyway, Kenny and I were out by Stark's Pond, soaking up the sun and watching the snow melt. We both knew the weather wouldn't last long; in a few weeks, we'd have a huge blizzard, and it'd be freezing again. So now it was time to enjoy the freedom from our jackets and hats and thick socks.

I was lying in the grass, and all I had on were my pants and a pair of shoes. Kenny was sitting beside me, throwing rocks in the water. He was wearing a white tank top and his usual orange pants. His feet were bare.

We were, for the most part, alone. And that was pretty damn depressing. I mean, what was a day without my Super Best Friend? I had been missing him so much ever since he and Cartman had started hanging together. I mean, that didn't even make sense. Why the fuck would _they_ hang together… alone? Ugh. It was nasty.

I looked over at Kenny. "Dude?"

He stopped mid-toss and looked at me. "Yeah, Stan?"

I sat up. "Do you miss Kyle?"

He blinked and looked back to the water. "Well… yeah. Kyle's my friend. But he's happy, right?"

"Why would he be happy with Cartman?"

Kenny shrugged. "I dunno, but he is."

We sat in silence and stared at the water together. There was barely any wind at all, and the surface was still. I sighed and put a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Well, at least you and I are still together."

"Yeah."

I smiled at him, and he turned and smiled back. It seemed almost strange… seeing his face. For so many years, Kenny's face was always hidden under his hood. Now he showed it freely. His face was thin, and on his right cheek was a small scar. His eyes were the same blue color they'd always been, but seeing the rest of his face just made the color better. His hair was still blonde, but it was longer now; it went down to the bottom of his neck. It always confused me how I made observations like that with him, but I did. I never did it for Kyle. I mean, I SAW Kyle… emerald eyes, red hair that went down to his ears and curled a bit (the Jewfro was gone, thank GOD). But Kenny… it was like I knew every little detail about his face. Every single thing about his whole body, in fact.

…

Well. Not EVERYTHING about his body.

Anyway, as we sat there together smiling like fags and enjoying the sun, I suddenly heard a laugh that sounded _very_ familiar. I turned my head, and sure, enough, I saw Kyle.

He was running down the street as fast as he could, his face a mask of pure joy. He was wearing a red tee shirt, tight blue jeans, and black Converse. His hair was bouncing merrily around his face. I was smiling even wider; my Super Best Friend was back!

Then I heard another familiar laugh that made my heart drop into my stomach.

Cartman came into sight, and he was chasing Kyle down the street. He was wearing a black tee shirt, black pants, and army boots. I almost didn't recognize him at first – it wasn't right, seeing him without all his fat. He had a look that seemed almost predatory on his face, and yet he was laughing happily.

Cartman got close enough to grab Kyle, but at the last second, Ky turned and ran down towards us.

"Damn you, Kyle!" Cartman yelled as he made the turn himself.

"Hey Stan, hey Kenny!" Kyle yelled just before Cartman barreled into him. They both tumbled across the grass and splashed into the pond.

"Aw," Kenny cooed, "they're so cute! Maybe they're more than friends?"

"No way," I growled. "Kyle's gay, but he's not stupid."

However, my conviction became less certain as I watched Cartman and Kyle roll around in the water together.

"It's _cold_!" Kyle whimpered.

"Don't be a pussy, Kahl," Cartman said playfully before splashing him.

"So. Just friends?" Kenny said with a giggle.

"Shut UP, Kenny," I muttered. Then I stood up and began to walk away.

"Where you going, Stan?" Kenny asked.

"Away."

Kenny stood up and followed me. And, naturally, Kyle didn't even notice me go.

~`'~

"Stan?"

I opened my eyes as I felt thin fingers gently comb my hair.

"Stan, wake up."

I smiled and savored the feel of my hair being played with. "Don't… stop…" I murmured.

I heard a low giggle behind me. "Okay, Stan. I won't. But don't go back to sleep, okay?"

"Mmhm…"

I figured it was Wendy behind me. It was often that she came to my house early in the morning to see me, and I ended up being asleep. Then I remembered… she didn't play with my hair. She just kissed me or something.

"Your hair is so soft, Stan. I love it." That wasn't Wendy's voice.

"… Kenny?"

I heard a low giggle again. "Yes, Stan?"

"… What… what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

I heard him sigh. One of his fingers traced my ear, and then he went back to combing my hair. "You looked bad yesterday, Stan. After we saw Kyle and Cartman. I figured I'd come here and make sure you were getting out of bed."

Of course, the fact that he was playing with my hair made it seem like he had more intentions. The truth was, after a few years of keeping up his perverted ways and eventually dying of syphilis a second time, then AIDS, and then blood loss after his dick was bitten off, Kenny just decided to go gay like Kyle. It was working for him – he hadn't died from anything gay-oriented. Just the normal stuff. So… he was just being gay and playing with my hair. Oh, well. I didn't really mind.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "Just a bit angry."

Kenny's hand moved to my shoulder, and I practically melted as he started massaging it. "Tell me about it, Stan."

I gulped. "It's just… ever since he and Cartman have been hanging out, Kyle has been ignoring me. It _hurts,_ Ken. Yesterday… he didn't even see me go. He didn't say goodbye or anything. All I have is you… and that's fine, I mean, you're _awesome,_ but… he's my Super Best Friend. You know?"

Kenny got closer and put his cheek against mine for a bit. Then he pulled away and I felt the bed shift. "Why don't you sit up, Stan?"

I complied and sat up. As I did, I saw Kyle standing at my bedroom door.

"Kyle?" I said in surprise.

He smiled sadly. "Hey, Stan."

"Kyle came with me, and I told him to stay over there," Kenny said. "I knew you weren't man enough to tell _him_ your feelings. Sorry, Stan."

I looked away. "It's okay."

Kyle sighed and walked over to me. "Stan… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you so bad." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You're my Super Best Friend, Stan. You always will be. I love you. I just… you hate Cartman. And… I don't anymore."

"I know," I whispered. Then I put my arms around his waist. "I know… but I can like him again. We used to be friends, right?"

Kyle's grip tightened. "Stan… he and I are dating now."

I felt my blood freeze in my veins. "You… you're dating Cartman?"

"Yeah… Stan, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how you'd react! I was too scared to tell you… Stan, please forgive me…"

I heard a slight tremor in his voice, and I tightened my grip on him. I took a deep breath. "Kyle… It's… it's okay. You guys should hang with me and Kenny again. It's okay."

"Thanks, Stan." He pulled away, and I saw tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. I smiled back.

We said our goodbyes, and Kyle left. Kenny and I sat on my bed in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, I started crying. Kenny didn't say a word; he just pulled me into his arms and pet my hair. I sobbed into his shoulder for what felt like forever.

"He took Kyle from me…" I sputtered eventually.

Kenny didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled away from me a bit and looked me in the eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

I let him.

~`'~

When I opened my eyes, my room was pitch black. It took me a few minutes before I realized that I'd fallen asleep again. I looked down, and Kenny was snuggled up against me. That, of course, made no sense.

Then I remembered why I'd fallen asleep. I fall asleep after I cry for too long. And I remembered our kiss… after that it seemed black. I figured that we'd just both fell asleep after a bit.

I looked up at my ceiling and took a shuddering breath. Me and my friend… my _male_ friend… had kissed. It seemed so unreal. Never had I imagined kissing Kenny. I mean, yeah, I knew he was good looking… for a guy… but I was straight. For the most part. Yeah.

Still… it felt good.

I looked down at Kenny. He looked so peaceful, asleep against my chest. A few rays of light from the moon were cast over his face. He looked beautiful like that… his face and hair dyed silver by the moonlight… the gentle expression he wore as he slept…

Without thinking, I pushed myself down to his level and pressed our lips together. And this time, I savored the feeling. His mouth was soft and sweet. He tasted like candy, really. It was delicious. I gently pried his mouth open and pushed my tongue in. He tasted even better on the inside… it was heavenly.

Suddenly, he made a small sound in his throat, and his tongue pressed back against mine. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he pulled us into an even deeper kiss. It was almost like kissing Wendy, but _better._ I pulled away and shoved him onto his back, and then I got on top of him and continued our kiss. He purred and wrapped his legs around my waist. I felt his teeth clamp down on my bottom lip. I growled and ground down against him.

And… well…

Let's just say that when we went back to sleep, we were naked and happy.

~`'~

**A/N: As I finished up, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on. I was like, OMG, Kenny singing it to Stan who's with Wendy. YES.**

**Anyway. You likes me story? REVIEW! :3**

**-vanishes-**


End file.
